jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
Bargaining for Time
Barganing for Time is the second episode of the first season of the animated series, ad the second episode overall. It marks the first appearance of Trader Slick, soon to be a frequently recurring inhabitant of; "Jumanji". Plot In the Parrish Mansion, Peter and Judy race each other when they head upstairs to play; "Jumanji", but Judy slides and breaks her wristwatch and a vase that Nora was very fond of. Judy cries wolf to avoid punishment, leaving her feeling pleased that her exaggerations worked, but Nora knows she was lying, leaving Peter feeling uneasy that she resorted to lying to their guardian. When the kids roll the dice and are given the clue; "A TRICK IN RHYME, SAVES TIME.", they emerge in the middle of a meeting between Alan and the Manjis. Alan tried to bargain with the Manji Tribe for a special spear that might help him get out of; "Jumanji", but was unsuccessful when Judy started telling them lies too, which angered the Manjis into chasing Alan, Peter and Judy. Once they evade the tribe, they encounter the malicious and cunning Trader Slick who takes them to his store to show off his wares. Alan is wary of Slick after hearing bad news about him and attempted to leave until Slick holds a valuable artifact that could release Alan from of; "Jumanji"; a genuine one-ofa-kind "Get Out of Jumanji Free" card. The downside was that Slick won't sell unless the trio have something valuable to trade. Judy tries to trick Slick into taking her broken wrist watch for the card, guaranteeing it to "keep time perfectly still". Slciks takes her up on her offer and gives them the "Get-Out-Of-Jumanji-Free" Card. The card works and Alan was allowed to go back to Brantford, but the trio quickly realized that time in the outside world has frozen to a stop. Judy promised Slick that the watch keeps perfect time, so "Jumanji", held her to her word. They figure that as long as Slick keeps the perfectly still watch in; "Jumanji", time stands perfectly still in the outside world. If that wasn't enough, the familiar Monkey trio emerge from the game, and start to wreck everything in their path, once more humiliating Officer Bentley, and now Peter gets turned into a Tortoise as a consequent for Judy's lies, forcing them to return to of; "Jumanji" and try to trade the watch back. Back in; "Jumanji", Trader Slick refuses to return the watch unless they deliver him something valuable in return. Slick says he's after a safari hunter's pith helmet, which Alan dreads as the only character in; "Jumanji", who wore one was none-other than Van Pelt. At Van Pelt's Lodge during nightfall, the trio try to obtain his helmet while the hunter was fast asleep in bed with both his helmet and his rifle. Judy inadvertently wakes Van Pelt with her lying, urging them to flee from Van Pelt's Lodge with the hunter's angry gunshots at their heels. Despite their success, Slick apparently "received" a shipment of hats just like Van Pelt's, rendering his deal obsolete. He then rectifies the deal when offering the addition of the valuable sacred hunting spear of the Manji's as a substitute. Continuing where they left off, the trio steal the spear from the Manjis, only to once again be chased off by the tribe in force. But again Slick reneges the deal, claiming to have taken in a shipment of identical spears and clarifies he actually meant he "couldn't" trade his "one-of-a-kind" timepiece for a ratty old helmet and a worthless spear. Once Slick insisted that he: "Wants nothing, needs nothing", Alan and Peter become more frustrated at Slick's deviousness until Judy tricks Slick again into trading the watch for a mystery box. Slick opened it to find nothing in it— fulfilling his own insistence about how he "Wants nothing, needs nothing," and stormed off into his store in a huff, promising they will be doing business with him again. Nevertheless, solving their clue causes time to return to normal and returning Peter and Judy to Brantford, but Alan can't follow as his "Get-Out-Of-Jumanji-Free" Card was used already, only being usable once. Judy learned her lesson about lying but told Aunt Nora about how she truly looked a scream after the state she was in when the Monkeys messed with her, which wasn't a lie as her date really did scream at the sight of her. Continuity *The episode begins with Judy and Peter giving a brief synopsis of the plot. This was continued in the following two episodes only and not again. *Judy's characteristic lying from the 1995 film is represented in this episode prominently but she seemed to have learned her lesson as she does not overly resort to using it afterwards. **In "Truth or Consequently", the lying cliche was handed over to Peter, and by the episode closure it is Judy who reminds him about telling lies around "Jumanji", referring to their first encounter with Slick. *Footage of the episode was used in the series finale; "Good Bye, Jumanji". In conclusion to what the animated series demonstrated, (almost) nothing bought from Slick ever works, guaranteeing no-one's satisfaction but Slick's own. Gallery Trader Slick's.png|Slick opens up shop. Slick Cards.png|Slick's "Get-Out-Of-Jumanji-Free" Card. Get Out Of Jumanji Card.png|"Get-Out-Of-Jumanji-Free". Van Pelt Lodge Nightfall.png|Van Pelt's Lodge. Van Pelt Blast.png|Van Pelt blasts his rifle. Legacy *The Episode was included on the 2018 HMV "Jumanji", Steelbook, which was deliberately released to coincide with the 2017 film. Along with the previous episode, the Steelbook included the 1995 TriStar film, an animated edition of the original "Jumanji" storybook read by author Chris Van Allsburg and a sneak peek at Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Category:Episodes